<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss to Show My Love by Sunshine712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391341">A Kiss to Show My Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712'>Sunshine712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Graduation, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine712/pseuds/Sunshine712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AtsuKita Week 2020: Day 1 - First kiss // Kita graduates, but that doesn’t mean he leaves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Relationship To Celebrate (AtsuKita Week 2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Atsukita Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss to Show My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first time writing this ship, and also my first time participating in a fan week, so I'm very excited! I hope You guys enjoy!</p><p>Day 1 Prompts: <strong>First Kiss</strong> + New Beginnings</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu feels his heart skip a beat when Kita’s name is called, and he sees his captain step onto the stage. His eyes follow the older boy as he crosses the stage, shakes hands with the principal, receives his certificate, and makes his way to the microphone. Kita’s the honorary student of the year, of course he is, and Atsumu knows he deserves it, because he works hard every day without fail, and it’s time his efforts paid off. He doesn’t really hear the words his captain says, because he’s too busy memorising all his features; he wants to remember the way Kita’s eyes glance around the room as he speaks; he wants to imprint into his mind the way Kita’s hair sways across his forehead with the breeze of the air conditioning; he wants to keep in his heart the way Kita’s voice sounds, the way he completes his speech without a quiver in his voice or a stumble of his words. </p><p>Beside him, someone sighs and fidgets; the low air conditioning does nothing to lessen the stuffiness of the room when the whole school is gathered, and Atsumu feels a sheen of sweat on his skin, but he doesn’t care anymore—he only has eyes for Kita. After all, he doesn’t have many more chances to look at him after this. </p><p>He’s on autopilot as they are dismissed from the assembly hall, students milling around to find friends for final photos and congratulatory words. He takes a photo with Kita’s family, one with Aran, one with Akagi, one with Omimi, then one with the volleyball team. After the volleyball photo, he reaches for Kita’s hand. “Kita-san,” he starts, “can I-” but Kita is already being whisked off by his classmates who want to take one final class photo, and Atsumu watches him leave. </p><p>Later, the team is in the gym, and although there is no practice today, they’ve all changed out of their academic uniforms into their sports t-shirt and shorts. They take one last photo together, all wearing their volleyball jackets, and with the Inarizaki volleyball club banner hanging proudly behind them. <em> How fitting, </em> Atsumu thinks, <em> that the banner displays the words ‘Who needs memories’ whilst we take our last photo. </em> Then Kita presents him with his new jersey, captain’s mark and all, and Atsumu takes it silently, not trusting himself to speak. He’s always thought he’d be proud, keen to boast his new status in Osamu’s face, but he only feels empty. He doesn’t want it, he realises, he doesn’t want a team without Kita. </p><p>It feels like a long, long time before the team disperses, promises of visits and dinners flying through the air as club members drift off in little groups. “Go on without me, ‘Samu.” He thinks Osamu would give him a jibe for being <em> a little sentimental shit </em> but his twin simply gives him a nod before leaving with Suna. </p><p>Atsumu sits on the steps of the gym, eyes closed as he sighs. To any passer-by, it would seem that he doesn’t want to let go of the team, and whilst that is true, he knows the team hasn’t truly ended. Sure, the ones standing on court will be different, but he knows that the team will still be together, that there’ll be random matches on weekends and breaks, that the graduating third years will still be at every match they play. So it’s not the team he’s reluctant to let go of, it’s- “Atsumu.” <em> Ah, speak of the devil. </em></p><p>“Kita-san.” Atsumu opens his eyes to see his boyfriend sitting beside him. “Congratulations on your graduation.” He tries to smile, but he knows what Kita is here for. He’s known since the start of the month, when graduation loomed over them as third-years finished their entrance exams. </p><p><em> Kita-san isn’t mine, </em> he reminds himself, but it doesn’t make the thought of letting him go any easier to accept.</p><p>“Thank you, Atsumu, but there’s something I need to say to you.” </p><p><em>Here it comes, </em> Atsumu thinks, <em> it’s over. </em></p><p>But then one of Kita’s hands are on his face, and his brown eyes bore into his, gaze gentle and soft. The other hand finds his and long fingers thread through his, a thumb carefully caressing the back of his hand. Atsumu holds back tears, because Kita was always the more conservative one out of them and rarely initiated contact like this. <em> He’s leaving me with nice memories. </em> And Atsumu thinks it’s so sweet of Kita to do this, to end everything on a nice note, but he doesn’t think his heart can take it, so he tries to cut in, but he barely manages to breathe out a small “Kita-san-” before his lips are captured by Kita’s. </p><p>The kiss was so, so soft and loving, Kita’s palm warm against his cheek, and Atsumu has been longing for this for so long, ever since they got together, in fact, but when the older boy tilts his head to gently press their lips together more, Atsumu can’t help it as his tears fall, droplets rolling down his cheeks silently as he trembles and tries to hold back his sobs. </p><p>Kita must have felt his tears though, or maybe his trembling, because the former captain pulls back, eyes widening in concern as he takes in the scene before him; Atsumu’s eyes red with tears trailing down his face, teeth biting his lower lip in an attempt to silence his sobs. “Atsumu, what’s wrong?” For once, Kita feels at a loss as he attempts to wipe the younger’s tears with his fingers, but tears continue to fall and in the end he gives up, letting the younger cry on his shoulder as he runs his hand through the blonde locks in hopes of comforting him. </p><p>When he feels the younger stop trembling as much, and his sobs slow into sniffles, he coaxes him off his shoulder, hands still cradling his face ever so gently. “Atsumu, did you not want the kiss? Tell me the truth.” Relief washes over him as the other shakes his head, because it was never his intention to force a kiss on Atsumu. “Then what happened?” </p><p>Atsumu sniffles once more before trying to turn away, but Kita’s hold on him is firm, albeit gentle. “Ya didn’t pressure me or anythin’, it was so sweet actually, so sweet I couldn’t bear it.” He waits, but the other doesn’t speak, so Atsumu takes a deep breath. <em> Might as well get it over ‘n’ done with </em>. “Yer breaking up with me aren’tcha, Kita-san? Ya never do things like touching my face and holding my hand, and now yer doin’ all this and kissin’ me as well. It’s our first kiss together, too. Ya wanted ter leave me with good memories, didn’tcha?” He forces out a breathy laugh, “It’s okay, ya don’t hafta do this. I understand.” </p><p>He closes his eyes again, unable to keep looking at Kita’s beautiful face, and battles against his heart as he holds onto Kita’s wrists and pulls his hands away from his face before going to stand up. He’s forced to stay though, when Kita grabs onto his wrist, frowning. “Atsumu, what are you talking about? I’m not breaking up with you.” </p><p>Atsumu whips his head around in shock, eye wide and eyebrows raised, “What?” </p><p>Kita smiles lightly, patiently repeating his words, “I’m not breaking up with you. Why did you think that?” </p><p>“I-I thought ya wouldn’t wanna keep doin’ this, now that yer graduating and stuff…” </p><p>“Atsumu, don’t be silly. Just because I’m graduating doesn’t mean I want to end things with you.” Kita keeps smiling, eyes soft again, “I actually came to say that I’m looking forward to spending more time with you. Also, I wanted to give you this.” </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em> Atsumu feels his heart hammering at his lover’s words, and then he looks down at what Kita was holding and he feels the tears coming back. “Ki-Kita-san…” </p><p>Kita silently slips the button into Atsumu’s hand, smiling fondly as he shushes him, “Call me Shinsuke,” he whispers, before joining their lips once more. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading! My twitter is @sun_shine712 if anyone wants to chat!</p><p>Also, please let me know if you catch any mistakes so I can fix them!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>